413 días
by PczZitoO
Summary: Porque el amor de Juvia era algo que a Gray no le agradaba, no obstante, ese amor puede tener un lado bueno, como es el caso de esa bufanda tejida con cariño para un triste y roto Gray.


**¡Helloooooooo peopleeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Bueno, después de leer el one-shot de Gray y Juvia me sentí tentada a escribirlo, fue tan bonito que me causo ternura el rostro de Gray sonrojado, así que esto es a honor de esa expresión nueva de Gray.**

**Disclamer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima troll-master, incluso el argumento de este escrito es casi en su totalidad de él_

* * *

><p><strong>413 días.<strong>

**By Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

Ese día era importante como todos los demás después de aquel encuentro.

Ella, Juvia Loxar, era un ser melancólico y deprimente antes de conocer a Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo que había congelado las lagrimas en forma de gotas que siempre la acompañaban. Él, contra todo pronóstico había detenido a uno de los Elemento 4, y por consiguiente derrotado a la maga de agua, no obstante, ella a pesar de haber perdido la batalla había ganado un sentimiento llamado amor.

¿En realidad era amor?

Por supuesto que lo era, Juvia lo sabía, lo reconoció tan pronto se instalo en su pecho. Era cálido y abrasador, reconfortante y dulce. Desde que Gray-sama había entrado a su vida todos los días eran soleados y alegres. Era por eso mismo que atesoraba todos los días posteriores a su encuentro, porque desde ese día ella había conocido lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

Sin embargo ese día era diferente a todos los demás, era el 413 después de su primer contacto con Gray, un motivo más para que su ánimo fuera de lo más radiante, cosa que Erza y Wendy habían notado enseguida.

Erza la había convencido de darle un regalo a su Gray-sama, un recuerdo para conmemorar tan importante día. Por desgracia Juvia no se decidía que regalarle, no porque no conociera las cosas que Gray-sama amaba —Juvia se había encargado de saber todo acerca de él, incluso la marca de pasta dental que usaba, una digna acosadora, coff, coff, investigadora— sino que había tantas cosas que quería regalarle…

Al final de cuentas decidió darle algo hecho por ella misma ¡Una bufanda! Nada mejor que algo caliente y abrigador para esa época del año. No era perfecta, algunos puntos estaban demasiados holgados y juraba que se había equivocado en uno que otro revés, sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de ella.

Llego a eso de las siete a Fairy Tail, el sol se había ocultado y una nevada se mostraba cercana. Después de algunas extrañas alucinaciones Gajeel le había dicho que Gray se encontraba afuera, y efectivamente, él estaba ahí cómodamente sentado en una de las mesas exteriores del gremio.

—¡Oh! Eres tú juvia —la saludo con un botella en mano, su voz sonaba condescendiente, pero Juvia lo ignoro.

Los nervios la invadieron más no la hicieron desistir, le tendió la bufanda que traía entre sus manos y aun con el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos se la ofreció como presente, más cuando se dio cuenta él se había alejado con un _¡Buenas noches!_ Entre los labios.

—¡Oh por favor! —suplico ella sujetándolo del brazo como si fuera una enredadera, en verdad deseaba que Gray-sama la aceptara.

Él se mostro sorprendido y algo incomodo, pero en ningún momento la trato con brusquedad como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Juvia lo insto nuevamente a tomar el regalo, más Gray se defendió diciendo que con ella sería igual a Natsu, cosa que Juvia no creía posible, Gray-sama era único.

—El clima enfriara —dijo en su defensa, tenía que hacer que la aceptara o de lo contrario no tendría sentido todo su esfuerzo.

Entonces, las palabras dichas por Gray le dieron el golpe de gracia que la mando a un abismo entre lo absurdamente obvio y la fatalidad.

—Soy un mago de hielo, el clima frío no me molesta mucho.

Derrotada. Esa era la palabra que Juvia buscaba para definirla en ese momento. El shock había sido suficiente como para hacerla caer de rodillas completamente vencida. La bufanda en la que había trabajado todo el día permanecía ahí, tirada sobre los fríos adoquines.

Cuando ella le hubo suplicado por última vez que la tomara como presente por su aniversario, Gray se había mostrado curioso por tan rara celebración, más cuando ella había hecho mención acerca de un día feliz él le dio la espalda y se marcho con un simple 'Lo siento', dejándola ahí, sola y confundida.

Para cuando Lyon le explico el significado de esa fecha ella se sintió tan insensible y devastada que no pudo evitar llorar. Esa era la misma fecha de la muerte de Ul, la maestra de su Gray, una de sus personas importantes.

¿Y ella que había hecho?

Se había jactado de su felicidad cuando él estaba sufriendo en silencio, su corazón se oprimió contra su pecho a la vez que más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Horas después, cuando aun sufría por los problemas ocasionados a Gray, Erza la consoló quitándole algo de la culpa que se autoimponía.

Lo que no sabía era que esa misma bufanda que había hecho con sus propias manos y abandonado a su suerte en esa primera nevada de invierno, fue recuperada por la persona que la había rechazado; y en ese momento en que Juvia derramaba sus últimas lagrimas en los brazos de Erza, Gray removía la nieve en su búsqueda sin importarle que sus manos se congelaran.

No le importo que estuviera húmeda y mucho menos reparo en el hecho de que fuera algo tosca y estuviera mal hecha, la tomo entre sus manos y la enrosco sobre su cuello. El efecto fue inmediato, la calidez de la prenda lo envolvió como un bálsamo sanador a su melancolía haciéndolo sentir algo menos acongojado de lo que estaba.

—Es muy cálida —susurro para sí en su trayecto a casa.

Pero eso no tenía que saberlo Juvia, por supuesto que no le diría que había regresado por ella. O de lo contrario la chica no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su existencia, suficiente era que ella se mantuviera revoloteando a su alrededor con su peculiar forma de llamarlo.

Lo quisiera reconocer o no, había cumplido el pequeño capricho de la Loxar, aunque no se arrepentía de haber regresado por la bufanda, claro que no. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que al día siguiente ella le salió con que quería reparar su pequeño error con un Dakimakura de tamaño real de ella en traje de baño.

¿Pero qué más podía esperar?

Juvia era simple y sencillamente Juvia, su tenaz acosadora personal.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí solo tengo algo que decirte: Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Esta es mi segunda historia de Fairy tail, mi primera fue 'She is...' con la pareja NaLu como central y algo de GenerBeder. Tal vez escriba algo de Jerza, awww's los amo.**

** Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir pequeños pollitos, nos leemos luego gente.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**

**Pequeño pollito deja un review, o de lo contrario te abrazare tan fuerte que sacare tú relleno de chocolate.**


End file.
